


What Best Friends Do

by JustMakeLeftTurns



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, alya is a good friend, bisexual!Alya, one-sided romance, pansexual!Alya, without the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMakeLeftTurns/pseuds/JustMakeLeftTurns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alya is in love with Marinette, but Marinette has a crush on Adrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Best Friends Do

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Alya to be bisexual or pansexual with a current crush on Marinette. This came out of nowhere. Also, I've never read anything for this pairing, so fic recs would be appreciated.

You love her, you realize one day. Out of the blue. No warning.

Suddenly, you realize how much being around her makes you smile.

Despite how your heart aches when she fawns over Adrien, you encourage her to confess to him. That’s what best friends do.

You take what you can get. Touching her face. Hugging her. 

Every touch is fire.

She must never know.

It is you who tells her to give Adrien a birthday gift, a Valentine’s card, to ring the doorbell, to speak up –

You never heed your own advice.

You know she hides something from you, know that there are similarities between her and Ladybug. Wonder if they are one and the same.

She speaks directly to you on more than one occasion. Calls you by name. You recognize her voice. Her eyes.

You fall in love all over again.

You watch her confidence both in the mask and out of it. You’re so proud of her. You hope she’s happy.

You want nothing more than to hold her hand, to kiss her when Adrien doesn’t even notice her crush. You want her to see that you’re the one who sees her and loves her no matter what.

But you don’t confess. You support her hopeless crush on Adrien, even when your heart yearns for her. You support her as she saves the day, even as you pray she doesn’t get hurt. You support her even when you see that she and Chat Noir kissed, even though you cry for hours afterwards.

Because that’s what best friends do.


End file.
